Never The Same Again
by DuxyNeo
Summary: Terrible tantrums, wars waged, spiteful scraps and absolute Armageddon had all been happening...between 3 individuals, no more and no less. How will it all unfold? How will it end? Read on and find out.....


**I clearly state that I do NOT own any thing in this story except for the plot line. Enjoy :) PS. This is my first time at writing a story about ANYTHING in my own time, please take this into account when writing your reviews, Thanks :) **

**Chapter 1 – Normality returns...?**

Through a window above Ollivanders, a small figure lay twisting and turning, restless as ever, Miss Granger had another vision in her sleep and she sat bolt upright with the sweat pouring off her as she awoke from the hellish nightmarish vision that she had been envisaging for 6 whole months. Groaning, she lunged out with her hand to silence the constant ringing of her alarm clock that she had been given 3 years ago by the love of her life.

Oh how she wished everything was back to how it was, how she longed for the days when she was at Hogwarts (excluding the mudblood insults, divination lessons in her fourth year etc.), when she had a solid group of friends, a true family that she could count on. Now all she had was two people to look towards for comfort and help. Ronald Weasley, the one man who truly did care about her, and her little bundle of joy Ramona Hope Granger. She just wish she could tell him how she truly felt...and that the child was...

Looking to her left to the cot lay undisturbed by the annoyance of the alarm, her precious package tucked securely under a feathery soft blanket, still fast asleep. So as not to wake Ramona, with a flick of her wand Hermione had _popped_ into the kitchen of the flat to being preparation for breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diagon Alley was alive and bustling with the sound of many a cheerful wizard and merry witches. Even though the vicious January wind seemed to be roaming around seeking its prey from the depths of Knockturn Alley, this could not dampen the spirits of the crowds. Couldn't dampen the spirits of the crowd...but had certainly got one rosy-cheeked redhead into a flurry of misfortune. Today had certainly not been Ronald Weasleys day at all.

3 years had passed since the day that he and his friends had triumphed over Lord Voldemort, however things had not been plain sailing since that day. Terrible tantrums, wars waged, spiteful scraps and absolute Armageddon had all been happening...between 3 individuals, no more and no less.

As Ron composed himself again, rapping his scarf that his mother, Molly Weasley, had knitted for him (well set a charm on the needles to do it for her) and straightened his hat, he was off once again. Not noticing a small ginger haired girl watching him from the entrance to Diagon alley from the Leaky Cauldron.

Her eyes followed him through the crowd until she lost sight of him as he turned into Gambol and Jakes Jokes shop. Secretly and silently, she apparated away with a soft _pop!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was sat in the dank darkness of his Hogsmeade abode where he pondered what he should do today. 'Seeing as its a Sunday and I don't need to be at Olivanders today, perhaps I should visit Sirius?' He questioned himself.

Sirius Black, who he thought had been killed by the veil in the ministry of magic, had actually been saved by the very veil that Harry thought had taken the last bit of true family he had remaining. Ron and Hermione had always told him that they thought of him as family and that he should think so too...

'Ugh..Ron and Hermione.' He shivered at the thought of his two ex-friends who had totally recked everything. "It was THEIR fault all this happened!" Roared the now enraged Potter into the emptiness of his flat. 3 years ago he had sworn down to get revenge on the pair..and he felt that today he would finally have his chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
